¡Los sentimientos afloran y la pasión se desborda!
by Liiss
Summary: Murasame hace su entrada triunfal tratando de seducir a Kyoko. Mientras un colérico Ren observa desde las sombras. Cuando los sentimientos se acumulan, llega un momento en el cual ya no se pueden controlar y ya no hay vuelta atrás. M por MUCHO LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí les dejo mi primer fic, que creo sólo constará de 2 capítulos. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para incentivarme! ^.^**

**No está demás decir que está catalogado como M, así que están bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

_**-Pensamientos de los personajes-**_

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, Disfruten! =)**

* * *

><p>Después de un largo día de presentaciones, y luego de ver cómo todos en el set temían a los hermanitos Heel, especialmente a Cain, ellos por fin habían acabado con todo el trabajo y se disponían a regresar al hotel. Antes de irse Cain debía cambiarse de ropa en su camerino. Mientras Setsu espera a su Nii-san un hombre se acercaba.<p>

-Así que tu hermano realmente pelea bien- Dijo casualmente Murasame mientras Setsu lo miraba con indiferencia- Pero sabes, no he venido por eso. Quería presentarme debidamente, como ya sabes puedes llamarme Murasame –El actor dijo esto y tomó la mano derecha de Setsu y seductoramente la besó.

Kyoko quedó turbada, se sonrojó y por unos segundos se salió de su papel. Al ver ese encantador rostro levemente sonrojado Murasame quedó maravillado, jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa. Kyoko rápidamente reaccionó y volvió a ser Setsuka mirándolo fríamente retiró su mano, haciéndole ver que no tenía ningún interés en él. Murasame le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y se retiró.

Kyoko comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el vestuario y el increíble maquillaje debía tener una magia muy poderosa que hacía que los hombres se le acercaran. Pero de lo que no se había percatado era que Cain Heel ya había terminado de cambiarse, pero el que ahora echaba fuego por los ojos no era precisamente Cain, sino que Tsuruga Ren había salido al encuentro y estaba enfermamente celoso, desde ahora no permitiría que nadie se le acercara a Kyoko, ella era suya.

Tratando de volver al personaje y camuflarse detrás de Cain, Ren cogió a Setsu de la cintura muy posesivamente y la arrastró hasta su auto. Setsu vio a su Nii-san algo extraño, pero no le preguntó nada. Pronto llegaron al hotel, Cain seguía tomandola de la mano o de la cintura y lanzándole miradas seductoras, llenas de pasión. Definitivamente Ren ya no sabía qué hacer, de estar completamente dominado por los celos pasó a estar dominado por la lujuria, quería que Kyoko fuera suya de una vez por todas, quería marcarla y que así ningún hombre se atreviera acercase a ella nunca más. Pero él sabía que si actuaba de esa manera Kyoko lo rechazaría **-**_**¡diablos!, ella es aún muy inocente-**._

Kyoko ya no podía actuar como Setsu aunque seguía intentándolo o por lo menos trataba de disimular, ella sabía muy bien que Cain no estaba junto a ella, el que la tocaba y la miraba de esa forma tan penetrante era el mismísimo Emperador de la noche. Agradecía haber salido del auto, ya que el pequeño ambiente se había cargado con feromonas y pasión, hasta ella misma se había sentido afectada. Hace poco se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mucho Ren .

**_-¡maldita sea! él destrozó todos los candados que resguardaban mis sentimientos y ahora estoy completamente desprotegida y vulnerable- _**

Y por lo mismo se había sonrojado con Murasame, pues había imaginado a Ren besándole la mano en su faceta del Emperador de la noche. Y ahora lo tenía allí, junto a ella, en la misma habitación de hotel, nunca había sentido lujuria pero ahora que ya no había candados en su corazón se desataron miles de emociones que no tenía idea de que existían. Cada vez que Ren la miraba o la tocaba ella hacia combustión, sentía que se derretía, no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría si él la besaba o quizás algo más… **-¡_Oh dios! ¡Me estoy poniendo tan pervertida!-_** pero eso le gustaba, era un sentimiento nuevo, si tan solo Ren sintiera lo mismo por ella…** _-Pero él es un playboy ¿cierto? … quizás lograría algo aunque él lo hiciera solo por jugar…-_** pensaba un tanto desesperanzada Kyoko.

-Hey! Setsu! –Dijo Cain/Emperador de la noche interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kyoko- Me daré una ducha Ok?- Dijo esto susurrándoselo al oído, luego le besó la mejilla y entró rápidamente en el baño.

Ren no se había aguantado las ganas de besarla, y ahora rezaba para que el agua fría le ayudase y se llevara toda su lujuria. Mientras tanto Kyoko había quedado paralizada, y estuvo a punto de lanzar sus brazos al cuello de Ren pero todavía no había procesado la información cuando Ren ya estaba en el baño_. **- ¡oh por todos los dioses! ¡lo que más ansiaba era besarlo!-**_. Kyoko decidió que por mientras debía mantener su mente ocupada para no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos pecaminosos, así que se puso a preparar la cena.

Ren se sentía un poco mejor después de la ducha, definitivamente le había ayudado a bajar la temperatura unos pocos grados. Se secó el cuerpo y se puso los pantalones del piyama, y fue hacia la cocina para ver qué olía tan bien. Al ver a Kyoko tan concentrada picando unas verduras, se le ocurrió asustarla, así que se acercó sigilosamente y la atrapó por la espalada, acorralándola poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados de su cintura.

Kyoko picaba las verduras rápidamente como si con eso fuese a sacar a Ren de sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto siente algo que la aprisiona contra la mesa, grita y se voltea. Y ahí frente a ella se encuentra con un musculoso torso desnudo, Ren sonreía y llevaba su pelo negro mojado que lo hacía ver tan endemoniadamente sexy. Kyoko repasaba cada centímetro del cuerpo que veía y se mordía el labio inferior, no podía dejar de mirarlo, su sangre hervía, ante un desconcertado Ren que nunca había visto a una chica que se mordiera los labios de esa forma tan sexy.

**_-¡Diablos!¡Ella me enloquece sin siquiera intentarlo!-_**Pensaba angustiado Ren

Kyoko no aguanta más y lanza sus brazos al cuello de Ren, atrayéndolo, y lo besa con pasión. Ren incrédulo al sentir los labios de su amada sigue el juego de besos solo por inercia. Kyoko lo besa ferozmente y lo atrae más para profundizar el beso, le muerde seductoramente y Ren le da la entrada a su boca y comienza una apasionada guerra de lenguas masajeándose sin control, desesperados mostrando todo lo que habían guardado durante mucho tiempo, tanta pasión reprimida que por fin era liberada por ambos. Solo se separaban cuando se les acababa el oxigeno, pero inmediatamente sin mediar palabras, solo viéndose a los ojos, viendo su pasión reflejada, continuaban con el juego.

Ren extasiado comienza a quitarle la blusa a Kyoko botón por botón hasta que con urgencia, de un tirón arranca los últimos.

–No te preocupes te comparé otra- dice seductoramente el Emperador de la noche mientras sonríe.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajjjaja siento dejarlos así, pero es que siempre es bueno un poco de suspense jajajja… bueno en la segunda parte se viene mucho pero MUCHO LEMON eso se los aseguro! Así que espérenlo, ya que me he enterado que a varias personas les gustan!<strong>

**Agradecería me dejasen sus comentarios y sugerencias :D**

**Por último, gracias por leerme! :3**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Les traigo la segunda parte y final del fic. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews ^.^

No está demás decir que está catalogado como M, y éste capítulo TIENE LEMON MUY EXPLICITO, así que están bajo su responsabilidad.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos de los personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

Disfruten! =)

Ren extasiado comienza a quitarle la blusa a Kyoko botón por botón hasta que con urgencia, de un tirón arranca los últimos.

–No te preocupes te comparé otra- dice el Emperador de la noche mientras sonríe. Al ver sus pechos queda embobado y comienza a masajearlos sobre la tela del sujetador mientras besa a Kyoko.

Kyoko gime contra sus labios-_**Diablos! Se siente tan endemoniadamente bien, sus dedos.. ooh!..**__.-_ Ren reparte besos por su mandíbula, su oído y chupa seximente su lóbulo, luego su cuello, mientras sus hábiles dedos logran desabrochar y sacar el sujetador. Ahora puede darle más placer con sus dedos, tocando sus pezones, llevándola más allá masajeando ambos pechos. La toma de la cintura y la levanta para colocarla sobre la mesa, así está en una posición más cómoda para besar tooodo su hermoso cuerpo, chupa uno de sus pezones mientras que una mano le da placer al otro.

- Ooh aaaah -Kyoko gime ante el placer que le brinda Ren

Ren decide sacarle la falda y lanzarla lejos, toma nuevamente a Kyoko y la lleva a la cama. Kyoko se arrodilla frente a él y se da cuenta del notable bulto en su pijama que aunque lleva bóxers aún resalta muy bien. Ella comienza a sacarle el pijama, dejándolo solo en sus ajustados bóxers. Ren la besa apasionadamente cayendo ambos en la cama, quedando Kyoko sobre él. Mientras se besan Kyoko siente su bulto justo sobre su centro y sus terminaciones nerviosas responden excitándola aún más y comienza a frotarse contra ese duro bulto.

-Aaaah…aah… -Ambos gimen ante el roce de sus sexos

Ren quiere darle más placer a Kyoko por lo que invierte los papeles y queda sobre ella y juega nuevamente con sus pechos besándolos, y luego bajando repartiendo una serie de besos sobre su estomago. Acaricia sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas con las manos empieza a besar la parte interna de sus muslos, acercándose a sus bragas, toca sus bragas y siente la humedad y el calor emanando de la zona más íntima de su amada. Frota sus dedos sobre la tela dándole placer.

-Aaaah.. siii.. Reen… siii por favor…-Kyoko grita excitada

El emperador le arranca su última prenda y se deleita con lo que ve. La toca de nuevo, ahora sin barreras, y juega con su clítoris empapándolo con sus jugos haciendo círculos sobre él sin parar, haciéndola retorcerse y gritar si inhibiciones. Luego mientras que con una mano tortura su clítoris, la otra baja a su entrada y le mete dos dedos y los gira en su interior haciéndola gritar más aún y luego se detiene y retira sus manos.

-Aaaah aaaah ooh no no no! sigueee!- Grita angustiada Kyoko al ver cómo cortaba se esa forma todo el placer que estaba sintiendo

Ren se lame los dedos, mientras Kyoko lo ve y se siente aún más mojada. Ren desciende y coloca su cara frente a su sexo y lame su clítoris. La recorre de arriba abajo dando lentos pero ávidos languetazos, para después concentrarse nuevamente en su erecto clítoris, lo lame girando su lengua sobre él y chupándolo, Kyoko no para de gemir no cree poder sentir más placer que ahora, Ren sigue chupándolo y ahora la masturba con dos dedos en su interior dándole más placer, agregando luego un tercer dedo, sacando y metiendo rápidamente sincronizando con su lengua.

-AAaah AaAAAaah Siii Siiiiii siiiiiiiiiiii!- Grita Kyoko convulsionando al sentir su primer orgasmo.

Ren se acerca a su rostro, le sonríe y comienza a besarla nuevamente, dándole a probar su más íntima esencia. Se besan con locura, cada uno luchando por obtener el control en una lucha sin fin. Kyoko recorre el pecho de Ren y su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, se aferra a él y lo atrae más hacia ella, sitiendo el sexo de Ren duro contra ella. Kyoko se aventura a tocarlo más, juega con el elástico de sus bóxers y masajea su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer.

-Uuhhh … si sigues haciendo eso no creo que dure mucho más tiempo..- Gime un adolorido Ren

Kyoko tiene dificultades para quitarle el ajustado bóxer por lo que Ren le ayuda y lo saca rápidamente. Kyoko jamás había visto un pene antes, o por lo menos no en vivo y en directo, claro por las clases de anatomía sabía a qué atenerse, pero leer o ver imágenes sobre ello es algo diferente a la realidad. Estaba sorprendida por el gran tamaño, pero no se intimidó y comenzó a tocarlo frente a la mirada de un fascinado Ren. Kyoko muve su mano hacia arriba y abajo, explorando toda su longitud.

Ren consternado ante tanto placer, comienza a jugar nuevamente con el clítoris de Kyoko, ambos dándose un placer intenso. Cuando siente que ya es hora de entrar en ella, Ren la mira como pidiéndole su consentimiento, ante lo que Kyoko asiente. Ren saca un pequeño sobre de plástico, se pone el condón y Kyoko comienza a guiar a su miembro hasta su entrada. Ren se introduce en ella con mucha lentitud, de a poco, centímetro a centímetro hasta sentir su barrera.

-Lo siento, creo que te dolerá un poco, pero te prometo que sólo será un momento- Le susurra Ren con un poco de culpabilidad en su voz

-Re.. Ren… - Suplica Kyoko que se siente arder ante el invasor

Ren acomete con fuerza, y de una sola estocada rompe la barrera. Kyoko le clava las uñas en la espalda, como respuesta para aguantar el súbito dolor. Ren la besa por todo el rostro calmándola mientras ella se acostumbra a tender dentro toda su longitud.

Kyoko poco a poco comienza a integrarse y a mover sus caderas sintiendo placer con cada roce de su miembro. Ren con un poco de miedo se mueve dentro de ella y la penetra lentamente, Kyoko gime y agarra sus nalgas y se mueve más rápido, instándolo a penetrarla más fuerte. Al ver la reacción de Kyoko, Ren suelta todas sus preocupaciones y libera toda su pasión. Comienza a penetrarla duro mientras Kyoko grita y se acomoda a su ritmo, Ren entra y sale de ella con rapidez, cada estocada más fuerte y rápida.

-Aaaah aaah siiiiii siiiiii…- Grita Kyoko cabalgándolo

Ambos sienten como el placer se va acumulando cada vez más, están muy cerca. Ren está a punto de venirse, pero quiere que ambos lleguen juntos al tan ansiado climax, así que acelera su embestida más y más, y comienza a frotar el clítoris de Kyoko para hacerla llegar más rápido. Kyoko grita ante las rápidas estocadas de Ren y más al sentir como amasa su clítoris.

-Ren… aaah no puedo más, es demasiado.. AAAAAH- Kyoko convulsiona llegando al orgasmo y sus paredes aprientan el pene de Ren dándole un placer inmenso

- Kyoko, Te amo! – Ren extasiado, le da una última gran estocada y derrama toda su semilla dentro de ella

Ambos agotados, se abrazan aún unido por sus sexos. Permanecen así por un largo rato o tal vez solo fueron unos minutos, pero el tiempo ya no importaba, ahora por fin habían liberado todas las emociones guardas por tanto tiempo, y estaban felices por ello.

Ren besa tiernamete a Kyoko, sitiendo tanto amor en ese pequeño rose de labios.

-Kyoko…mmm.. creo que tenemos que hablar acerca de esto…mm – Ren le susurra mientras le da cortos besos

- Ren creo que… GRRRrr… - el estómago de Kyoko ruge interrumpiéndola y sonrojándola

- Jaja… mmm pero antes creo que tendremos que volver a la interrumpida cena, aunque a estas alturas creo que tendremos que calentarla en el microndas- Dice Ren riendo mientras le besa la frente.

**Bien aquí se termina la historia, … sí… esto es como un Oneshot.. jajaja**

**Bueno a todos los que leyeron mi fic: Gracias =)**

**Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica será bienvenida!**


End file.
